


Up or Down

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Without Me [13]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Bruce x Reader - Relationship, Thomas x Martha
Series: Without Me [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361446
Kudos: 19





	Up or Down

After dinner, the four of you bundled up to take the dogs out. Snow was the best thing for the dogs and they ran into piles of it the second they were outside. Bruce laughed, instantly making a snowball. He tossed it to Lucky who caught it mid air and ate it, making snow explode all over his face. He did the same for Happy moments later.

You smiled as you watched, loving the cold air. Your mother stood beside you, enjoying watching her son in law be goofy. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” She asked softly. 

Sighing, you shrugged. "As ready as I can be." You told her.

She squeezed your arm. “It’ll be okay.” She really hoped anyway. "I'm sure he won't leave your side."

“I’ll be so lost if he does.” You admitted. "He offered to let me stay home, but that wouldn't be right."

“I agree. I know it’ll be scary but you’re great for the job.” She smiled. She put an arm around you. "You'll adapt."

You stared at the snow. “Yeah, I’ll have to.” You leaned your head on her shoulder.

Bruce played with the dogs on the dads for a while before coming over. “Present time?” He asked, his cheeks red from the cold.

You smiled and nodded, pouting as it meant your parents were getting ready to go as you had already done presents with them at your place. They still had to to Christmas with your sister.

Your parents squeezed you. “Let me know how it goes.” Your mother smiled. "We'll let you know when we're home safe." She promised you, knowing you would worry for years to come about those you love after how you lost Kyle. 

You squeezed her hands. “Yes, please.” 

Bruce hugged them after. “Thank you for coming.” He told them. "We'll try to make our way out to see you guys soon."

“I know you’ll be enjoying your break.” Your father chuckled. "We love you, and are so proud of you.” 

You beamed as Bruce wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “I love you guys, too. Now come here and give your big sister a hug.” You opened your arms for your brother.

He grinned and happily when to hug you. “Video call me!!” He looked up at you. “Soon!”

“You got it, squirt.” You kissed his forehead. “Be good.” You said teasingly. “Or no Legos next visit.” 

“Fine.” He pouted. “I’ll be great.” He muttered.

You giggled and let him hug Bruce. “Alright, I’ll see you soon.” Bruce told him. “Do all your chores.” He grinned. “Or at least most.” He joked.

You laughed with him and waved as they walked to their car. You, Bruce, Martha, and Thomas made your way back inside moments later. “Why don’t you just spend the night?” Martha asked. “We have plenty of room.” Which was an obvious statement.

Bruce shrugged. “I hadn’t thought about it. You okay with it?” He asked you. 

“I don’t have my clothes, my toothbrush…” You said shyly, not wanting to be rude. 

“We have extra everything.” Thomas nodded. “We always carry extra supplies for the staff.” 

“And you can wear my stuff to sleep.” Bruce smiled. "We can go home if you want." He said gently. 

You shook your head. "No, we can stay."

He grinned. “You could see my old room.” He told you. "And I think our boys are comfy." He pointed to where they flopped in front of the fireplace.

“All those treats.” Thomas chuckled. “Our home is your home, Y/N. Anytime.” He promised. “We’d really enjoy you being comfortable here.” He smiled. "You're family."

“That means a lot, thank you.” You smiled. 

Bruce led you to sit while he went to get his present for you. He really hoped that you liked it.

Martha got her own set of gifts and looked excited as she handed you one. “From your in laws.” She beamed. 

Chewing on your lip, you set the box on your lap to open. Bruce smiled as he watched you, having no idea what it was. You dropped your jaw when you saw it was a brand new MacBook. The one they had  _ just  _ released. Your eyes went wide as you looked up at them. 

“We wanted to give you something that would help with school and your life after. Bruce mentioned you do a lot of things online, so.” Martha smiled. “We hope it’s a good one.” 

“A good one? The best one!” You said in surprise and awe. “Martha, I can’t accept this. These are easily two grand.” You nearly squeaked. "I paid less for my first car."

She shook her head. “The best for our daughter in law.” She assured you. "You've worked hard. You deserve it." 

Thomas nodded in agreement. “That way you never have to stress about having a reliable computer.” 

You sniffled. “Thank you.” You set it down to go give them hugs. You would have been happy with anything. “I think it’s too much, but I don’t want to offend you.” 

“We pride on too much.” Martha chuckled. She hugged you back.

“Well I’m pretty sure they out did me.” Bruce smiled as you sat back down. "I kinda made it myself." He handed you a present wrapped in newspaper cartoons. 

Grinning, you eagerly ripped the paper off. You melted when you saw his handwriting and a picture of you both.  _ Our life so far… _ It read. Slowly opening the book, there was one of the first pictures you'd taken together. You teared up as you read his writing that stated how much he loved you. "This is...wow." You smiled at him. “I love it!” You kissed his jaw. "It's amazing!"

Bruce shook his head. “No present could have better explained how happy you make me.” He blushed. You found it adorable. 

Martha sniffled, holding a hand to her chest. “Oh, Martha.” Thomas chuckled. "It's like when you watch your Lifetime movies."

“They are so in love, it’s magical.” She shushed him. "It's beautiful."

You giggled as you could hear them and pecked his lips before handing him your gift to him. "It's not as good as yours…"

He shook his head and unwrapped the box, smiling as he saw a jewelry type box before lifting the lid. He lifted the chip and beamed. "A poker chip?" He ran his thumb over it. "With our wedding date." He smiled widely. “It’s perfect.” He looked at you adoringly. "I'll put it in my wallet for good luck."

You grinned and leaned into him. “I’m glad you liked it.” You had been slightly worried.

“Love it.” He kissed your head. 

"Such sentimental gifts. That's wonderful!" Martha gushed. “You’re so perfect for each other. I cannot wait for what you do for our family and our family company.” She clapped. "You are a blessing, Y/N."

You flushed. “Thank you for accepting me into your family.” You looked over at her. "It means a lot."

“Of course.” She beamed, Thomas nodding in agreement. 

Bruce rubbed your back. “She was terrified the first time she met you.”

You blushed and nodded. 

“I don’t think we’re too scary, right dear?” Thomas chuckled. "Should we be more frightening next Halloween?" He teased.

Martha chuckled and smacked his arm gently. “We could try.” She smiled. "Why were you scared, Dear?"

“You’re...celebrities!” You blushed. "And I'm just me!"

Bruce smirked as his parents laughed, glad that you could be open with them. “We are far from celebrities. We’re boring.” Martha smiled. 

“Very.” Bruce laughed. “I told you then, and I’ll tell you now, nothing to be scared of.” 

You made a noise and hid in his arm shyly. This wasn’t how you expected your night to go. “Can you just give your parents their gifts?”

Bruce grinned and went to get a bag before handing out their wrapped presents. “We bought them together.”

Martha excitedly unwrapped her end neatly. There was no telling what the pair of you would get her. She beamed when it was a framed picture. "Oh, this is beautiful." She showed her husband.

“Who is that lovely couple?” He said with a grin. "Did you forget to add a picture?" He teased.

“That’s what I thought!” Martha laughed, wiping her eyes. "Very cute models."

You grinned. “You look so happy in it.” 

She set it aside to open the rest.

Bruce held you close as they opened cute things to decorate their room with. “Oh, these are precious.” She said as she looked over each one. 

Thomas nodded. “You were really thoughtful.” He looked over one of them. “These are wonderful.”

You grinned up at Bruce. “We did good.” You said proudly. 

“Perfect!” Martha praised. “I can’t wait to set these up in our room.”

“Thank you.” Thomas smiled. . “How about you two go get comfortable while we move these upstairs?”

Bruce nodded and took your hand. 

“Don’t worry. I washed your sheets.” Martha winked, making you both blush a bright red.

“Thank you.” Bruce mumbled. d. “Let’s go, babe.” He tugged you away gently. 

You nodded and rushed out of there. That wasn’t awkward one bit. You tried not to think of the loads of girls that Bruce had been with while he had been living at home. That was his past, and you were his present, and future.

He kissed your hand once he got to his room and opened it easily. “So, this is our room for tonight.”

“You would have a king sized.” You giggled. You tried to push down the reasons  _ why _ it would be a king. This was new for you. Letting out a breath, you kicked off your shoes.

He chuckled. “It was a nice day.” He did the same. “Now I get to cuddle you.”

“Or other things.” You suggested. “If you’re up for it.” You teased. 

“Always up for it.” He grinned. “I just didn’t know if you were tired.” He pulled you close, kissing your neck.

You eyed the bed as he did and couldn’t help but blurt out. “When was the last time a girl was here?” You asked, wincing at how that sounded. “Sorry, don’t answer that.” 

He smiled against your skin. “It’s okay to wonder, baby.” He rubbed up and down your arms. “I rarely brought them home.” He said softly. “I didn’t want them to know my personal life majority of the time.” He explained. “None of them mattered.” He assured. 

“You don’t have to try and make me feel better.” Your tone was just as gentle. 

“I’m not lying about how many there were. Cause I barely know. But I can promise only a few have ever been in here.” He kissed your temple. “But you’re the only one that’s meant something to me.”

You looked up at him. “I believe you.” You really did. “Thanks for not getting mad.” You kissed his jaw. 

“It’s part of marriage.” He smiled. “I’d rather you ask then hold it in. Can you be under me now?” He grinned. “Or on top. I won’t argue.”

“Top please.” You said with a smirk, going to turn off the lights. You giggled as you heard him tripping over his pants as he took them off. “Such a smooth guy, I have.” You teased. 

* * *

Coming down the next morning, you were in a pair of Bruce’s sweats and a t-shirt. You dig through the kitchen to begin making a left overs type breakfast. 

“Oh.” A woman came in followed by a man. “Did Mrs. Wayne not inform us of a new cook?” He asked. “We apologize.” He looked at you. 

You raised an eyebrow at them. "I'm...I'm not a cook."

The woman tilted her head. “Oh, yes. Alfred did mention Bruce and his wife were coming.” She smiled. “We can make something for you. What would you like?” 

The man instantly began pouring you some juice. “Coffee?” He asked.

"I can get it, thank you. No need to fuss over me. And I'm Y/N." You told them.

“Lovely to meet you.” The woman smiled. “I’m Maggie and this is Berto.” She motioned to the man.

“We don’t mind fussing, ma’am.” He assured. "It's our job." He smiled.

“I’m not used to cooks in the house.” You bit your lip. “Can I help?” You asked shyly. "I cook breakfast most mornings st home."

Berto grinned. “Sure. We’re short staffed today so we don’t mind.” 

Maggie nodded in agreement. “We love interacting with the family. Welcome by the way.” She said happily. "We've heard good things about you."

You brightened at how kind they were. “Thank you!” You moved to help them. You enjoyed yourself as you got along with them instantly. They were very easy to talk to, and before you knew it, you heard footsteps. 

“Hello Mr. Wayne. I’ll pour your coffee.” Berto spoke as Thomas came in.

Thomas smiled and nodded his thanks. "I get to try your cooking now? Aside from the pie?" He chuckled.

You nodded and grinned. “Hopefully it’s okay.” you glanced at him.

“I’m sure it will be.” He sat with his morning paper. "Martha will be down shortly."

“Yay.” You handed him his plate before going to sit with yours happily. You hoped that he enjoyed what you'd help make. You always loved feeding people. 

Thomas sipped at his coffee while taking bites here and there, nodding in appreciation. He'd compliment you when he was done eating. Martha soon joined you all and kissed your head as she got her tea going. “Smells wonderful in here.”

“Our dear daughter in law helped.” Thomas said proudly. “She is a good cook!”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You said sheepishly. “My mom taught me.”

“How sweet.” Martha beamed. “I love the relationship you have with her.”

“Thank you. Me too.” You nodded. “I’m super close.” You told her.

She sighed. “That’s so nice as a woman.” She sat across from you. “We weren’t close with Bruce until college.” She said sadly. "I wish things were different."

“We’re making it up now.” Thomas said gently. "Better late than never."

You nodded and smiled at them. “He loves you both.” You promised them.

“I’m assuming you’re talking about me!” Bruce came in. “Just kidding.” He slid in next to you. "How'd you sleep?" 

“Good.” You nodded. “Your plate is in the microwave so it wouldn’t get cold.” You kissed his cheek.

“Best wife ever.” He smiled and got up to get it and some coffee. "So, what time do we need to get ready for the party?" 

“By noon I would say.” Martha nodded. "This way we can relax and not rush." 

Bruce nodded and sat by you once more. “Do I need to prep any speeches or anything?” He asked, sipping his coffee.

Thomas thought for a moment and shook his head. “Just be your usual charming self.” He chuckled. “And play nice. I know how sometimes you get a bit testy around some of the company members.”

Bruce rolled his eyes. “No offense dad, but they are dicks.” He pointed out. “And this is really good.” He complimented you and Maggie.

You beamed and kissed his shoulder. 

“Those men are your future.” Thomas said. “You have to learn to deal with them in ways beyond...what did you do last year? Oh, right, ‘spilled’ a drink on one of the board members, told one of their wives that she should hire a private eye because you were sure her husband was cheating, and called them a bunch of assholes.”

You arched a brow at your husband who didn’t even look embarrassed. “Come on, we all know Jerry is cheating.” He huffed. “All they are, are a bunch of open wallets. We can make it without them.” He shrugged. “I’d hate to see what some of their dirty secrets are.” He stated. “And when they come to light, it’s the company that people are going to look at.” He said simply. “That we overlooked it, and condoned it.”

Thomas shook his head. “They are loyal, that’s all that matters.” He told his son. “You’ll learn.” 

“If they can’t be loyal to the women who they vowed to love and be faithful, they’ll screw the company, too. Without lube.” He shook his head.

“Bruce!” Thomas looked at him. “Well I guess it’s better you get it out now then at the party.” He sighed.

“You don't listen either way, so.” Bruce mumbled as he sipped his coffee. “No point ‘getting it out’.”

Thomas sighed again. “And this is why I started you as an intern early.” He finished his coffee 

Bruce clenched his jaw but didn’t say anything. He focused on finishing up his breakfast.

You glanced at Martha who just focused on her breakfast as well. There was an awkward silence surrounding everyone. “The hair stylists and makeup artist will be here at one.” Martha told you gently. “I can move them up?” She offered. “Get some extra pampering in.” 

“You deserve it.” Bruce encouraged. 

“Okay, sure.” You smiled softly. “We can do that.” You agreed.

“Wonderful.” She quickly typed away at her phone. 

* * *

You closed your eyes as you got your hair washed. “Martha?” 

“Yes dear?” She said from next to you. 

“Do the guys always fight about the company?” You asked shyly. “Or is that just today?”

She made a sad noise. “They have always fought yes. Even when Bruce was a teen. He grew up knowing he would get the company and I think he hated it.” She sighed. “He’s very much against letting those that aren’t...decent...stay.” 

“Oh. I’m sure I’ll see who he doesn’t like tonight?” You said worriedly. 

“I’m sure.” She stated. “He won’t hide it one bit.”

“I’m nervous that I won’t be supportive.” You admitted. “Or that I’ll insult someone.” You made a face. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” She smiled as they combed out your hair. “I think they’ll like an outspoken wife.” She chuckled lightly.

“I hope so.” You groaned. “When I get nervous I can’t shut up.” Which you were pretty clear was obvious by now.

“You’ll get used to it.” She promised, giving you a reassuring smile as they blow dried your hair. 

* * *

Bruce was getting ready by himself, eager to see you in that dress again You were the prettiest woman alive and he couldn’t wait to show you off to the company. He smiled to himself, thankful it was him that got to spend his life with you.

He carefully trimmed his face, hoping you were just as proud to be by his side. He got a text from you making a face in a selfie, making him chuckle. He took one of him half shaved and sent it back. He loved that you had a sense of humor, making his life even better. He would absolutely hate his life if he married someone boring. Then again, he wouldn’t have proposed to someone boring. 

He answered his phone when you FaceTimed him. “Hey babe.” 

You waved. “Hair up or down?” You asked. “I can’t decide. Your mom suggested I ask you.” You giggled.

“I have incredible taste that’s why.” Bruce joked with a grin. “I say up so you can go heavier on the jewelry.” He bit his lip. 

You grinned. “That’s actually a good point. Thanks husband.” You smirked. 

He lit up. "You're welcome, wife."

You blew him a kiss and hung up. 

“Ugh I’m so in love!” He shouted into his empty bathroom. He couldn't recall feeling even as fraction if this for anyone else. 

“I am happy to hear that Mr. Wayne, but no need to shout.” Alred joked as he brought in his pressed suit. 

Bruce chuckled, smiling over at him. "So, I hope you liked your present." He noted. 

Alfred nodded. "I did, thank you." You had gotten him a customized tea cup, as Bruce mentioned he enjoyed tea.

Bruce smiled. “I’ll let her know.” He nodded. “Think she’ll be okay tonight at the party? You know how those asshats can be.” 

He couldn't help but smile. "I think she will do wonderfully. I'd not, I'll set her out a snack and drinks in your room."

Bruce chuckled. “You’re the best, Alfred.” He told him. 

Alred smiled and helped him get dressed so he wouldn’t wrinkle anything. 

* * *

You slipped on your heels once you were ready, stepping in front of the hall’s wall length mirror. This would take some getting used to. You let out a breath. “Let’s do this.” You told yourself. You went to find Bruce, knowing he'd help.

You found him reading over the itinerary and when he heard your heels, he looked up. His jaw dropped in awe. "Wow."

You gave him a wary look. “Not too much?” You asked, biting your lip.

“Hell no.” He grinned. “You’re so hot! And beautiful. And pretty. And gorgeous.” He motioned over your body.

You blushed but smiled. “I love you.” You moved to hug him. “I’m nervous.” 

He hugged you back. “I know.” He said softly. “I am too. But you’re going to be amazing.” He kissed your cheek. “But, in case, Alfred is setting up snacks and drinks in our room.”

You sighed. “He’s amazing.” You told him. “I’m starting to think I should have gotten him more than just a tea cup.” You chuckled.

“We can go all out for his birthday.” Bruce smiled. “Ready to make our appearance?” He asked, taking your hand, giving it a squeeze.

You took a deep breath and nodded. “Can we have a code word if I need a break?” You asked, hopeful. “Even if it’s just for a minute?”

“Yeah!” He grinned. “Great idea. Something we can say in a conversation.” 

“How about I say I need to charge my phone?” You suggested. “That’s easy enough.”

“Deal.” He kissed your cheek. 


End file.
